Storm of Lights
by DarkWater67
Summary: An amber bracelet. A disfigured shadow. A PE teacher. Some odd things are happening, and Alicia isn't about to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Storm of Lights - Chapter 1

How it Got Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, or any characters created by Yoshihiro Nagamori.

Summary:

I opened one of my eyes, the crack in the curtains letting in a seemingly endless cascade of brightness. I sat up and yawned, swinging my legs around the side of the bed, and got to my feet. I am Alicia Herzen, and this is my story.

I opened one of my eyes, squinting in the harsh light. I groaned, back stiff from my recently assumed sleeping position. I stretched. Clink. My bracelet fell, links snapped, down onto the sheets. "God, how many times do I have to fix you…" I sighed and collected up the metal chain. "It's a wonder I even keep you at all…" I mused to myself as, one by one, I bit down on the links to put them back into place. 'There, that's better.' I thought as I refastened the bracelet around my wrist. The piece of amber in the silver spiral shone, as if to thank me, once again.

I walked to my mirror, adjusting my glasses on my nose. I teased the tangles out of my short brown hair with my brush and slid in my clip. "Well, aren't you the pretty one" I heard a voice say from near my door. "Marianna!" I squeaked, jumping to attention as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Don't scare me like that, I nearly had a heart attack." She laughed quietly under her breath. "God, just let me put some clothes on, I don't want to be going out in my Pyjamas."

I let out a sigh of relief as my best friend come housemate left the room. Looking in my wardrobe for something decent to wear, I found a blue t-shirt with a rose on it and a pair of extremely loose jeans. "Looks like I'm wearing a belt with these." I dug into my drawer, picking out my piano belt. I slipped it through the loops on my jeans and fastened it tightly. I pulled on my socks and shoes, grabbed a bag with one of my sketchpads in it, found my panda hat, and ran out of the door.

As I was running, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A dark blur, almost like a deformed human, had just moved across the end of the corridor. Curious, I walked cautiously up towards where I had seen the disfigured shape. As soon as I had gotten to the end of the hall, it had gone. "Hey, c'mon Ali! We'll be late for classes if you don't hurry up!" Marianna wasn't exactly what you could call the patient type. I shook the image of the creature out of my head, not instantly blaming it on the heat. "Coming Mar'!" I yelled as I slammed shut the front door, wondering how that shadow had got there.

Updates will probably be quicker than usual, since I like writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Bakugan. If I did, the Gundalians would be the obvious heroes.

The clock ticked endlessly, every minute seeming like an hour. Only 5 minutes 'til summer break begun. A grumble of aggravation echoed through the room, and I sighed. 'How long does this have to go on? Why will it not end?!' I silently screamed. As soon as I thought that I was about to die of boredom, I heard it. My ticket to freedom.

As soon as that bell rang, the classroom was chaos. My calm figure was drowned in the yells of delight and happy faces. Then something happened. Since I have a pretty large class, and doubled with the fact that I have an _impatient_ class, everybody was trying to get out first. I was being pulled into the crush, when suddenly, from no-where at all, something grabbed my hand and pulled me (backwards) all of the way through the crowd and out of the door. It felt scaly and dry, and when I let go I felt electricity run through my arm. 'What… What was that?' I thought to myself, pondering the different options I had. I was snapped out of my trance when a familiar voice rang in my ears. "Hey! Ali!" Marianna ran to me and pulled me into a gut crushing hug. She's always so happy, it made me smile so.

"So, what were you thinking of doing?" I asked her.

"Ice cream! Since it's the summer and all, it kinda figures." She replied hyperly*

"That sounds good. I'll come too, since there's nothing better to do. Race you!" I ran up the concrete path laughing as she looked at me with the most pissed off expression ever. "I'm-a gonna get you for that!" And she followed, laughing along with me. Then my mind sprung back to what had happened earlier. It was almost as if I'd been dragged through everybody… Literally. Odd questions sprang to mind.

'What was it?'

'Why me?'

'Why was it so… familiar?'

*Hyperly? Is that even a word?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. The Gundalians are the best characters… EVER! :D

"Two ice-creams please, a strawberry and a bubblegum." I asked politely as Marianna ran about chasing pigeons like the normal not-17 year old she was. "There ya go, love. Help yourself to sauce and things." The lady behind the counter said cheerfully. "Thank very much" I grabbed the two sugar cones from the happy woman. "Marianna! Ice-cream!" I yelled, knowing that she would do anything for food. "ICE-CREEEEEAM!" She howled, deafening me slightly, then ran and grabbed her bubblegum as I walked patiently behind her.

"So, you're going to stay at your aunt's house for a bit over the holidays, correct?" I asked her as we coated our cones in sprinkles. "Yeah… It was my ma's idea though. 'Says I need to 'connect' with my relatives a little more, the hypocrite." Marianna scowled. "Whoa there! Calm down! You still have a few days here to pack and stuff. Besides, she has Wi-Fi, so it can't be that bad, can it?" I threw out to try to lighten the mood. "Oh, yes. It can be that bad. She's so bloody strict about everything! She's all like 'don't go on facebook' and 'the internet is the devil!' God, sometimes I feel like strangling that woman with my laptop lead!" We stopped and thought for a moment, then burst out laughing all over again.

We got to the end of the street in which we resided, silently eating our ice cream. I could see a flickering light in the sky, like a star that wasn't meant to be there. Unthinking, I brushed it off as if I never saw anything in the first place. I mean, if it was anything important, the news would have gotten a hold of it by now, right?

Anonymous613:

Thank you so very much for the reviews and things, I really appreciate the support :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm back again! No I'm not, what am I talking about. I don't own Bakugan or Spin Master™, carry on.

Contains a time skip to the night of ice-cream day? What?

I woke with a start, my vision blurry. "What… What's that?" I said, thinking out loud. It couldn't have been Marianna, because she never woke up in the night. I also ruled out the possibility of it being a burglar, as we have a pretty hi-tech security system. So if it wasn't those… Then what could that insanely loud crash have been? Just then, a grenade looking thing flew across the room, distracting me from my deep thought. I heard a click and thick black smoke fogged the air around me. Through the smoke I could see a blue flicker, almost like somebody had ripped open the fuse box and sparks were flying out. "H-hello..?" I called out, not expecting a response.

What happened next was completely random. A blue flash* zipped through the smoke swirling around the room. I felt a hand over my mouth and a knee in the small of my back, and I could hear annoyingly high pitched laughter as it mixed in with my muffled screams. I was about to lash out at my assailant, but a hand stopped me and harshly pushed my arm against my upper back, twisting it around. Before I had managed to turn and take a look at the one who had so brutally held me like this, I was gone, and had lost all control or consciousness.

I was falling into a dark abyss, a seemingly endless void of doom and despair. I could hear voices wavering in and out of my mind. Was I going insane? I heard some voices I knew as well. That of my grandma, who had passed away. My dad, who had always been my closest friend up until I met Marianna. Marianna herself, telling me that it would be okay, that I would make it through this odd existence of being.

Then I woke up. The floor felt like metal, and my frozen bare feet skittered across it as if it were ice. I could feel my way around the cell that held me, and the walls were smooth and matt. Three of them anyway, as one served as a door and was structured almost as if somebody had crudely slapped two spider-webs one on top of the other. The only difference was that the webby gateway to my freedom (or penultimate doom) was cast in wrought iron bars. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I could see several cells like my own out of the gaps in the bars. Other humans were sleeping soundly in their cold steel prisons, and I wondered what for.

*If you're Lydia or Thomas you will probably get this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own Bakugan or Spin Master™, yada yada yada… Seriously guys, these characters need so much more love, it's ridiculous!

Staring across at the wall of my steel prison, I felt a wave of drowsiness hit me. It then occurred to me that I'd spent so much time worrying about my own safety, I'd failed to remember that it was 2:00 in the morning. "I must stay awake, I must stay awake…" I chanted to myself. What do I do best to stay awake? I thought to myself, and instinctively, I softly started to sing.

"God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts  
Yes, he kissed the girls and made then cry,  
Those hard faced queens of misadventure,

God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes,  
Fiery throes of muted angels,  
Giving love and getting nothing back,

People help the people,  
And if you're homesick,  
Give me your hand,  
And I'll hold it.  
People help the people,  
Nothing will drag you down,

Oh and if I had a brain,  
Oh and if I had a brain,  
I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool,  
That turned all those good hearts away"

I let off with a sigh, silently slipping into an unsettled sleep.

I was awoken by a loud whirring of gears and the sound of something being slammed into the wall at the end of the corridor. "A'RIGHT! I SUGGEST YOU SHOULD ALL BE AWAKE IN THE NEXT 30 SECONDS BECAUSE I'M IN NO MOOD FOR ANTI-MORNING-PEOPLE! COME ON, UP!" A girl I noticed in the theoretical 'cage' opposite me woke having been shook from the same sort of disrupted slumber that I'd had. She then stifled a sob and crouched, softly shivering in the confines of her metal box. I took a long breath as I watched the soldiers slam up the corridor and punch numbers into the keypads at the side of each door. The gateway to our penultimate doom slowly lifted, shattering the darkness with a beam of bright light. I closed my eyes tight, flinching as they adjusted the ray. As I leaned, a cold hand grabbed me and practically flung me into the hallway, barking the signal to 'move it', and knowing that if I didn't I would probably be beaten up, I did.

Me, the mysterious soldiers, and the rest of our group made our way up a staircase, then turned into a large room full of odd looking equipment. "W-where are we?" A brown haired boy said, looking about wildly. "Don't worry" I whispered "Just shut your eyes. I have a feeling that I know what we're in for…"

After a short while of waiting for something to happen, a voice echoed over the 'intercom'. A voice I knew.

"CAUTION, CAUTION. ANY SOLDIERS CLEAR OUT. AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, STAY INSIDE THE GREEN BARRIER, little shi- OW, YOU LITTLE SHIT! DON'T DO THAT!" the voice faded out, but not before we heard laughter, screaming, a snapping noise and some more screaming. "What was that? You seem to know more than some of us…" The timid girl from before asked me. Before I had time to reply, a tall figure stepped out of the shadows on a ledge above us. Kazarina, in all her glory, had finally made an appearance. A few gasps went around the room, and a cold chill ran down my spine. "Hush now my little lambs, all you have to do is look into my eyes. Everything will be al-"

"STOP!"

"What's this? One of my lambs is fighting back?" Kazarina hesitated, and pointed a finger at me. "D-don't do this! You don't need to! I'll fight for you no matter whether it costs me my life! Just please don't hypnotise me into doing so…" I trailed off into silence. The scientist was speechless. She spoke into a microphone attached to her earpiece "Fetch me backup…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own Bakugan or Spin Master™! If I did, who would've won the war? I'll give you three guesses.

I hate Kazarina! Period!

Jesse was gonna be called Ethan but they apparently changed it at last minute. I liked the name Ethan better…

I stared in shock and awe at the woman before me. "Well, what are you waitin' for, move!" I heard a rough voice behind me say. A hand (another one, I made a mental note) grabbed my shoulder, spun me around, and led me out of the door. I watched through the small porthole sized window in the door as everyone was hypnotised. They were led out of the room by a group of soldiers, a little smaller than the first. I then looked up to actually acknowledge my saviour, and was taken aback. "Mason?" I murmured under my breath. He turned and looked at me, puzzled. "What did you just say? You know who I am? How the… What… Who the hell are you!?" The navy haired Gundalian garbled out, panicking. "H-hey, calm down now!" I cried out, also panicking. I really didn't know what to say at t his point. All I knew was that as long as Kazarina didn't get her filthy hands back on me, I'd be (kind of) safe.

Mason stretched slowly and rubbed his temples, attempting to regain his equanimity. He turned then simply stated "Well, are you coming or not?" I nodded and we both walked silently down a hallway, when out of the blue, he stopped outside a door. "I don't know if I should be doing this but, since you have nowhere to go, I guess you could stay here temporarily." He unlocked the door with some sort of hand scanner and it slid open. Peering round I saw 7 other familiar faces, but one of them seemed a little… Out of place? I couldn't put a finger on the reason why, but I was sure Stoica wasn't meant to be hanging about with the minor twelve orders.

A tall blonde man, who I knew to be Jesse Glenn, glanced up from the book he was holding as I sat rather awkwardly on a bench that was 'fused' to the uneven wall. I gazed around the room with an awed expression plastered on my face. "Lena, Ren, Zenet, Mason, Jesse, Sid… and then there's that one…" I thought out loud and pointed to each person. Each of my favourite Bakugan characters.

"Um, hello? Aren't ya gonna say somethin'?" A hand was waved in front of my face. I looked up and into the eyes of Zenet Surrow, and smiled. "Hi!" I said, wavering a bit. "From what my little friend here has told me, you already know us" Jesse said (still mocking the fact that Mason was so short)

"Ah yes, about that… I don't really know how to put it… But you aren't necessarily 'real' in our world. You're… Um…" I stopped. What if they rejected the truth? But then, I had a small survival chance anyway, what was there to lose?

"You're all characters from a children's cartoon series, and most of you nearly die, or _actually_ die!"

I really didn't know what the hell I was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

First off, I'm sorry that this may have taken longer than usual. I realised that when I submitted my chapters to , they were only about 10cm or so down the page, therefore I am striving to achieve longer chapters!

I don't own Bakugan, yeah, you know the drill. On with it.

The moments that followed my little 'outbreak' were subject to me feeling as though time itself had stopped and was collapsing in on itself. I felt so awkward after that, I wish I'd just lied, or kept my mouth shut. "You can't be serious, please tell me you're not serious…" Zenet clung to my arm, being the overly emotional person that she was. "Don't worry about it, I… I'll… Oh mother of mercy, I don't know what to do." I buried my head in my hands. "Hey, don't be sad. I'm sure it'll all work out." I said to myself. Straightening up, I surveyed the room "Anyway, on another note, what are you doing here? I thought you were higher up than this, and excuse me for just saying it just like that, but I couldn't help but wonder." I pointed at Stoica. "Well, for your information, I go-"

"He was demoted."

I laughed a little. "It's not funny!" He yelled "I was demoted because I apparently 'don't fit in' with the older ones."

"Well, if you want to reclaim your place in the higher seat you should maybe grow up a bit. The inverted commas say it all." Jesse said, eyes not once being removed from his book (oddly enough). Stoica was speechless. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when he finally shut up." Zenet said as she giggled a bit. I even surprised myself a bit when I did it with her.

"So, back on the subject of you, who are you exactly?" Lena asked, tapping her foot at Stoica's insane mutterings that were just barely audible. Trying to ignore it, I started speaking "I'm Alicia Shelké, I'm 16 years old, and I come from Earth. This 'Earth' is different to the one that you know. I think I came here for a reason, but I don't know. You don't know me that well, but I know you. I can't explain anything because I'm as clueless as any of you are. That's the truth in it. All I really know is that I was knocked out by something in the middle of the night, and this is where I ended up"

"And you're sure that you don't know anything about what happened for you to be here?"

"Yes, I'm pretty damn sure." I replied "And also, about it being the middle of the night, I'm still in my pyjamas!"

"Ya need something to wear? Come with me!" I heard Zenet call from near the door.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

And on that note, we were off.

I HATED THIS SO MUCH. MY GOAL AT THE TOP HAS NOT BEEN REACHED AS OF YET. AND I'M PISSED OFF AT IT.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Boring chapters are boring, let's try something else.

Who am I kidding!

Ps. Stoica, you silly shit, you were demoted.

"So" Zenet asked me "what kind of look were you going fo-"

"Excuse me, not to be rude or anything, but why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I just announced that death is on the horizon, and you're acting like we've known each other for years."

"Oh, I'm always like this. And besides, it's nice to have another girl around the place. I get lonely with Lena, she's so cold." She giggled a bit. "So, I think this would look pretty good on you. It flatters your figure nicely" she held up a sapphire coloured mini dress. "Well… I was thinking more along the lines of… these?" I pulled out a pair of black skinny fit jeans and a white tank top. "I can wear extra stuff, like bracelets and things and, what's that?" I reached onto the floor and held up a black cape type thing. "Oh, that? You can have it." Zenet told me. "Thank you very much" I said as we hi-fived.

Short chapter = Shits and giggles and nothing much else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My apologies for last time, I simply didn't care. Or really, I couldn't put anything else because a one paragraph chapter only needs, well, one paragraph. And there wasn't anything related to throw in there. So yeah. What.

Disclaimer: Hell, I'm no criminal. I don't own Bakugan.

Settling in for me was going to be, well, an interesting matter at the least, but it did involve getting to know all of my favourite aliens, so I took it as it came.

The morning after I had arrived (or the morning I had?) I awoke to find a hastily scribbled down note lying on the floor next to a package, which I did ignore 'til I'd read the thing. "What's this?" I thought out loud to myself as I picked up the message. 'Gone to watch Mason being totally owned by Jesse on this Super Smash Bros. thing we picked up. Join us if you want and all that.'

It seems one of them has embraced the concept of video games. Providing that they didn't have them in the first place of course. I looked down at the package warily, but opened it anyway. I'll give you a minute to try and take a guess as to what was in there. Time's up. My iPod, along with Skytruss.* If I've felt true happiness, then that was the moment that it came calling. No, really, I just died on the spot.

After my little exclamation of joy, I turned my thoughts back to the message. I flipped the piece of paper to find a badly drawn map and directions to where I assumed the group was hiding.

After a short while of bumping into guards, getting lost, and a hell of a lot of running, I finally found the room. Or at least, I assumed it was the room, judging by the noise coming from the other side. I slowly placed my hand on the sliding door's handle and pulled to the left. With a quiet crack, the door glided open, revealing a medium-ish sized room with low lighting and a whole bunch of very loud teenagers inside of it.

"Hey Alicia!" Zenet yelled up at me, slithering across the floor, and grabbing my ankles as she did so. "Well hello there snake. What brings you here?" We looked at each other for a second and giggled, then I went to sit down, then tripped because of Zenet holding my legs. I fell into Sid, apologised, and shot a playful glare at Zenet, who shrugged her shoulders and pretended that she hadn't done a thing. Sitting up, I looked at a screen that was being projected out onto the wall by, lo and behold, a projector. Gundalians sure are human like in some aspects, and I guessed this was one of them.

"Hey, guys, is Stoica okay?"  
"I'm sure he's fine. Leave him alone with his box."  
I stared at Stoica's face, and realised the look of ultimate look of concentration that was plastered all over it. I looked at the 3DS he was playing on, and realised that the game inserted must be Starfox 3D. I haven't played it, but it looked good. Who am I to judge. I left him be as he spaced out into a galaxy far far away.

"OH HELL YEAH!"

"Oh hell NAW!"

I heard being cried out in the background as Mason tried to tackle Jesse to the ground. I then realised that I was so engrossed in the frantic gaming that I'd forgotten everything else.

Oh hell, what next.

Well, this was certainly fun to write. More words in it too.

*Skytruss is my most powerful Bakugan, in real life and in CGI. She's a beauty. And if you know me, you'll know my iPod is something I can't live without. Really, you'll know.


End file.
